secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Militant Collective
The Militant Collective is a military group based in Dismal Plunge. They are currently led by Raideur Ng the Second in command are Rancid Nurmi & Amalia Irata They pride themselves on small arms, aircraft, and one of the few militaries who operate fleetships of various sizes. History The Collective was founded in Yellowmoon by Raideur Ng upon leaving the Alliance Navy for personal reasons. Following that, Ng brought in Spikez Stine as second-in-command of the force, and eventually Ground force first-in-command. Their first base was an orbital base of circular design. They remained a minor group constantly harassed by the larger groups until their alliance with Merczateers and Ordo Imperialis. A couple months later, Ground commander, Spikez Stine, resigned, leading one to take his position. The group moved to Sullen Plummet and later to their current home of Dismal Plunge. They currently reside in an industrial city style home base, surrounded by various groups, including Sparta, former Arkhein, former SLSN, and current UNIT groups. They have had a long standing feud with Sparta. Currently, the Militant Collective numbers 90 members, of which about 50 are fully enlisted and assigned to one of the two Branches of operations, Ground or Fleet. The Militant Collective prides itself on being one of the very few militaries with fleet ships, being able to place themselves with the groups in terms of technological design. The current philosophy of the Militant Collective is one of fair combat and despite its past of banning groups who do not operate to the Collective's standards, they vigorously complain about fair play and standardization and organization of combat rules that will ensure a proper environment for all Second Life Militaries to function. The Millitant Collective has a long standing refusal to engage the Vanguard Armed Forces due to the actions of the Vanguard's leader, which lead to the current inability of the groups to engage each other. This will likely not cease until the Vanguard reform themselves in some manner. Raideur Ng has recently been reinstated as the leader of the Collective. The Story The Militant Collective is the result of an effort on the part of the United European Forces to conduct the final World War behind the lines of hostiles nations in the east and south. The Collective was designed to act as a quasi-military organization, but being funded and filled by mercenaries. The Collective was arranged to be entirely independent, self-sufficient, and completely secret from the regular armies of Europe and their allies. After the nuclear exchange and subsequent dissolution of major governments and regular forces across the Northern European Plain, the Militant Collective, who were then operating in and around the Black Sea, moved into the vast, desolate remains of Siberia, which now lacked a government or any population due to the exchange. They have been forced for the past decade to wander in the snow, searching for useful technology deep inside Asia that will allow them to defeat any barbaric groups and savage remains of various nations. They continue to pride themselves on being the only civilized military seemingly left in existance and on continuing to advance Western culture and victory throughout what is left of the world. To this day, they take residence in abandoned Russian military bases, remote islands, and once grand cities of immense industrial output. The rest of the world is little more than small factions and other rogue militias eager to claim recruits, gear, and even food. The Collective has resolved that they will carry what is left of Europe. Having searched across countless miles, the Collective has encountered all the barbaric groups that lay claim to various patches of the world. They quickly allied with the remaining militaries of Europe and the Russian west, the Merczateers and the Ordo Imperialis, against seemingly impossibly bizzare groups ranging from futuristic Hellenistic tribes named Sparta, the remains of the Third Reich called Vanguard, and even groups who seem to base themselves in orbit called the Alliance Navy. Each of these represent what the world has become, and together the Collective and its allies must fight and secure a future for civilization. (Link to base) Category:Military Category:Military Groups